Slice, Snip, Stab!
by TheAngelicPyro
Summary: Lucille O'Neal is dead. Fora Defered is born. Triplets Rasiel, Belphegor, and Fora are the main source of trouble and mayhem in the castle. Are they all insane? Yep. Since they're psychotic, is it really that surprising that the whole family dies at the hands of one of the heirs to the throne? {SI-OC}
1. Death is Sad Sometimes

I am so sorry, readers of Sparkles Are Scary! This plot bunny would not go away! (Sorry about overall incorrect information about everything...) If you are a new reader, then join us on this tale of... you know what? I'm just gonna start the story now... Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Umm, this is on a site for fanfiction, so no, I definitely do _not_ own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn!

Warning(s): Death, (there is always gonna be cursing, just so you know), kinda gory, insanity, murder, and child abuse...

* * *

 _"JUST LET ME LIVE WITHOUT YOU RUINING SHIT BY ALWAYS FIGHTING YOU FUCKERS!" I screamed. It was the only way to make them when they were yelling at each other for another stupid, petty reason. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ADULT MATTERS! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" My psychotic mother told me. "BITCH, I KNOW ENOUGH TO 'UNDERSTAND' THAT THIS FAMILY IS_ _HAS CRASHED AND BURNED! Y'ALL ARE EVEN FIGHTING ON MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!" Yep. My birthday. I would turn... 14?_

 _Then the painful but tolerable physical fights once again began._

 _My 'father', threw a beer bottle at me. Oh. They were drunk. Makes sense. I dodged, having gotten used to this treatment. He apparently didn't like that very much. Then my 'mother' grabbed my arm and slapped me. Hard. My sister, Anna, just came home from getting a cake for me when she saw us fighting, and/or possibly trying to kill each other. Like the sane, normal person she was, she freaked the fuck out and called the police. As the selfless person she was, she got in front of a punch meant for me. After that, I saw red._

* * *

 _When I got out of my psychopathic stabby stab stab spree, I was at the end of the block with a pair of very bloody scissors over two mutilated corpses. Scissors are pretty. Their entrails were spread out all over the sidewalk and road with bits of flesh sticking up between blades of grass in the neighbors' yard. I was covered head to toe in my previously alive parents' blood. I laughed sounding insane and psychotic. My sister's car was gone, presumably to get away from me to escape with her life. I felt a twinge of pain that my own sister was afraid of me. Then again, I did brutally murder our parents and mutilate them, soooooo..._

 _I heard sirens, signaling to me that the cops were gonna be here very soon. So I bolted. I definitely did not want to get shot. No. Fuck that shit. I hid under the bridge that my dearest sister of mine and I used to play under, when I slipped. Into the water. I swam up, but my shirt was caught on something. While I was struggling to get whatever it was caught on, the sharp object kept scrapping my stomach, which caused deep, jagged wounds that started bleeding out into the murky water. That, with my decreasing amount of oxygen, made me start to get lightheaded. As I left the world, my soul was filled with determination of wanting a better life. Then I was reborn._

* * *

Being reborn sucks if you have a twin popping out after you. So it's even worse if y'all are triplets, two of which whom already hate each other. We were all crying , have I mentioned that said triplets weren't supposed to have a crazy sister? Or that I know how at least one of their lives are gonna pan out and how the other is going to die? On top of that, them being characters from my favorite anime before in my past life? Yep. My new brothers were originally fiction. Can you guess their names?

Belphegor and Rasiel. The ones who legitimately tried to murder each other. How fitting. We all are either going to kill, or already have stained our hands with blood. The universe has, evidently, shown that is has a sense of humour.

They named Rasiel first, then Bel, then me. I was now Fora Defered(1). I also learned the secret eye color of Bel. It was a pretty cherry red. Rasiel was a deep, dark blue color. I didn't know mine yet, as sleep from babyness made hard to stay awake. Then came the dreaded mother's milk. Instead of eating while awake, I fell asleep as promised with my mouth automatically drinking.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, I am not happy to be born as Rasiel and Belphegor's sister, considering the fact that Bel kills his whole family. I also have the weird moon birthmark on my stomach. Think of the moon on Sailor Moon's head and that was imprinted on me forever. Wooh. Great. I decided that Belphegor and I shall be best friends cause he is way less annoying in the future and would maybe not kill me along with our most definently dead relatives. Except for Rasiel. He somehow lives. Fucker.

Maybe my main weapon should be scissors? To pay a tribute to the life I once lived. And the parents that I once killed. Nah, not for them. Those fuckers can burn in hell for all I care.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a crib with the objects hanging down. That also conveniently had a mirror. Dark red eyes. The classic blond, though really short, hair. One small streak of brown, as if in remembrance of the past. I guess the red eyes made and Bel look like monsters so they named us after demons. Joy.

Me waking up woke up my siblings as well. Then the synchronized crying began.

* * *

I think we pissed off the maid with our crying. When she walked in, she glared at us. Oh wait. She looks tired. Maybe we woke her up during the night. That sucks. For her. She failed to figure out what was wrong as we all smirked when she turned away. I think I might actually become attached to my brothers. Right now, they are fucking hilarious.

* * *

 **A** nd done! Hopefully y'all like it. I was originally gonna have it be replacing Nana Sawada. Then I thought of a better story plot and I just really like Belphegor as a character in general. Don't worry readers of Sparkles Are Scary! I'm working on the next chapter!

1; I made up a last name cause there isn't one for them.


	2. Daily Life Arc Thing

I got caught up in the insanity of Fora that I just had to continue writing about her! Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! This is also a fairly lighthearted chapter, but some of this will help later explain things... So it's kinda like the Daily Arc. Yeah.

DISCLAIMER: Author-senpai does not own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! Itte- Aree? It's just the fake-prince. Ushishishishishi... Urusai, stupid froggy!

Hmph. she also doesn't own the Firefly quote. - said Levi, who was ignored.

Since no one cares about Levi, on with the show!

Warning(s): Death of small animals (Hibari is gonna bite me to death,) and cursing? Is putting cursing down necessary? I am truly confused. That is a legitimate question I swear...

* * *

it took a few weeks to remember that my brothers were geniuses. We all smirked when we pissed of the head maid person by crying exactly when she reached R.E.M. (rapid eye movement) during the night. By day three, we all mastered the synchronized tears and whining. We all looked slightly disgusted whenever we had to 'eat' the all natural food from our mother dear. Oh, and we already were growing hair super quickly so that it almost started to cover my eyes like the canon! Bel and Rasiel.

Speaking of my siblings, _never put them in the same room together._ all they do is make empty threats while glaring at each other. If looks could kill, I would have been burnt to a crisp, pulverized, and a leaf in the wind, so watch me soar. The amount of times it took me to understand that them trying to murder the other is a lot of times because of my scolding to them making death threats promising pain that I realized that they will forever hate each other and one attempts to murder the other.

Ah, sibling affection...

* * *

I needed a creepy laugh. Starting with 'Sh'. My brothers had ones, so I figured that I should create my own, right? Shoshosho...Kinda reminds me of Shoichi... Shashasha? ...No thank you... Shushushu?...Actually, I like that one... Sure, why the fuck not.

* * *

 **Age** **: 5**

* * *

Rasiel hated his brother. He hated his sister too, just not nearly as much. They could actually sort of get along with each other at times. One of the times they did _not_ get along, is when she would eat or drink something commoners used for cooking.

Like tomatoes.

Why would a princess have an obsession over tomatoes?

She was always the odd one, that was for sure.

He made Olgert eat a tomato.

He kept his stoic face while telling the prince it tasted alright.

Not good enough.

When he saw his sister again, he asked her why she enjoyed tomatoes so much.

She was silent, for a moment.

Then she replied, "They remind me of you!"

(He always ate banana splits for desert after that. None of the chefs knew why.)

* * *

When Bel first saw his sister drink lime juice, he was confused.

They were royalty, so they had to eat and drink certain things to please their parents.

So why was she drinking a commoners' condiment?

He wanted to try. She was a princess, and he a prince, so of course he got the same things she did.

He snatched it out of her grasp, and took a large gulp, unintentionally drinking what was left.

3...

2...

1...

He slumped forward.

She said, "Bel, when you first drink this, you aren't supposed to down it in one sitting! Silly dearest brother of mine!" She giggled and walked away. He later heard maids and butlers later complaining about being caught in another scheme of hers... Involving lime juice.

* * *

I absolutely _loved_ lime juice and tomatoes in my previous life. My brothers were like the personification of them, at least to me. I truly don't know why...

Olgert just reminded me of that one sad chip that nobody wanted.

* * *

I saw Bel with a stolen kitchen knife brutally stabbing various small creatures that lived in the grove he was in.

Such fun, ehh?

No, not really.

The started to trust me and began to crowd around.

Claustrophobia is a bitch.

Then I pulled out my favorite pair of scissors.

They were red when I came to.

All of the small animals were gone, with the scent of iron hanging in the air.

Blood was covering me head to toe.

Bel just laughed psychotically.

I tested out my new laugh.

"Ushushushushu..."

Brother dear looked at me weirdly.

"What's wrong? You and Rasiel both have a weird laugh, so why can't I?"

He said nothing in response.

I walked away, the natural blond and streak of brown hair I have now had a slight red ting to it.

Well, at least I wouldn't have to dye my hair, right?

* * *

I want to curl my hair.

I feel like curly hair would work with my new hair cause anime logic.

Also I just prefer curly hair.

* * *

I found a curler.

I'm am way too lazy to operate this thing by myself.

Better call a maid.

* * *

I have curly hair.

Bel almost didn't recognize me, even if he won't admit it.

Rasiel did the same thing as Bel.

Great minds think alike!

Or it's just because were triplets...

Even I almost didn't recognize the girl staring back at me through her curly hair in the eyes. Now I know what Mulan felt like...

It is kinda scary...

Oh well. Better give the curler to Olgert to dispose of.

Bye bye, fairwell, never see you again curler.

* * *

I am sorry for taking a week! I had stuff that I was busy with! My sincerest apologies! Anyways, all of this stuff is important, but kinda boring. You have to understand, she is only 5 years old. She does have to grow up too. But either than that, thank you for reading!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	3. Goodbye

It's been months... I am _so_ sorry, but just for y'all, here's a cheesy pickup line! "If you rub my lamp, I'll grant _all_ of _your_ wishes ;)." My friend came up with that one. She was really proud of it. Either way, thank you to all of those who followed and favorited! Now on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: VOIIIII! THE SHITTY AUTHOR WOULD NEVER OWN KATEKYO HITMAN: REBORN! (Gosh Squ-Chan! How mean!) reference to Avatar the last Airbender.

Warning(s): Blood, gore, the usual. And scissors.

* * *

The day I found my favorite pair of scissors, was the first day in this _current_ life that I killed someone... With Bel too, but I did most of the work.

It was a kiddnapper who was planning to use Bel and I as ransom. Ha, sucker.

We were playing hide and seek around the kitchen, when I found the amazing pair of scissors inside of the cabinet I was hiding in. It was so pretty! It had a beautiful dark purple dragon carved into one of the sides of it on the black stainless(lies)steel. So I stuck it into my pocket right before Bel found me.

I pulled him outside to test my new pair of scissors on living things.

That's when the stupid kiddnapper showed up, apparently not noticing my, if used incorrectly, deadly weapon.

Again, stupid kiddnapper.

I would assume he underestimated us cause we're kids nearing the age of six.

Dumbass.

He put his hand over Bel's mouth.

Bel bit him.

Let me inform you, that Bel has unnaturally sharp teeth. I would know, as he has bitten me over a game we were playing cause he lost.

The man cried out in pain, then screamed in agony as I cut off his fingers, then his tongue because his mouth was open. Bel stabbed him in the abdomen, while I swirled my scissors in his right eye making a soup-like mixture. The guy had passed out at that point, choking on his own blood while bleeding out.

Thinking back, it was a way less messy death than I could've done now. It was still so much fun!

As the man died, I took pleasure in amputating him slowly, with help from dearest brother of mine. I then took a page out of the Jokers' book and cut a wide, beautiful smile onto his face.

Belphegor, the young child he was, got curious about how commoner eyes feel like. So he pulled out the remaining eye from the idiotic kidnapper. Apparently, 'commoner' eyes feel like a weird jello thing. Cool!

* * *

When the guards found us, I'm almost positive that they were wary of us, as they were shuddering when they saw that Bel had put a knife carefully through the eye and threw it at one of the surrounding trees. It splattered eVeRyWhErE!

Then Bel licked it.

The guards went green.

So did I, in all honesty.

Who knows what has touched that eyeball?

(Bel also secretly gagged when he thought no one was looking.)

(I took a picture for blackmail.)

(Rasiel owes me for this.)

* * *

 **Age 8**

* * *

We sat a the table, our father giving us disappointed glares probably, while Bel and Siel fought childishly.

I ate quietly, giggling whenever they pissed each other off over tiny things that the other did. They sent death glares my way everytime I did though. At least, I think they did. I can't really tell anymore since hair is styled the traditional way of covering the eyes.

Then I got dragged into the stupid fighting of my brothers.

It turned into a messy food fight.

Those dish-rags.

* * *

Father made us take baths to wash off the food. The baths were the only time we could move our hair out of our faces and actually see shit like a normal person, instead of walking into various objects on a daily basis.

It was truly a gift to move my hair cause I hadn't mastered the art of the way of Toph, by touch and establishing a connection with the Earth. Then again, I couldn't metal-bend either, but still.

I suddenly had a giddy feeling rise within me.

 _Soon._

I felt it.

The massacre.

It's almost here!

But...

Why do I hesitate now...

Did I grow close to my siblings?

Thinking on it...I don't think I want Rasiel to die...

Well, I don't want either of my brothers hurt...

I don't care about anyone in the palace...just my brothers...

I guess...I can help kill everyone except my siblings.

Yeah!

That is a fantastic plan!

I just have to stop Bel from trying to kill Siel... Fuck I'm screwed.

I guess I'll just...go with the canon events, maybe even join the Varia! Maybe...

* * *

It's here.

Today's the day.

My heart felt...heavy, for some reason.

Maybe it's because after this, I won't see one of my brothers for almost twenty years...

I just had a thought.

What if... I don't go with either of them.

What if, when Fran is born, I become his caretaker.

I could do it.

I could leave right now.

Say bye to the black-wearing Siel.

Say bye to the white-wearing Bel.

Take off, leaving my gray existence behind.

Who would stop me?

No one would care, other than my brothers, and even then, what could they do?

I have full control over this choice.

I can do this.

I **will** do this.

* * *

I walked over to Rasiel and said, "I'm leaving."

He looked (I think) in shock from my declaration. "What do you mean, Fora?"

"Just as I said. I'm leaving this place. I want to travel the world" I said, calmly and patiently.

"You can't just leave!?" He said, practically yelling.

"I'm not even considered an heir, and everyone here except for you and Bel hate me, so yes, I can just leave." I stated, plain and simple.

"I'm gonna be king! I order you to-"

I hugged him, and said softly, "I'll see you again someday, Onii-San. I love you."

He stood there frozen, holding me tightly, not wanting to let go.

So I did the most reasonable thing.

I knocked him out.

I still had one more brother to speak to.

* * *

Done! I had to split this into two chapters, so I'll update again soon! Thank you for reading and please review on your way out!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	4. Information

Hello! Welcome back to Slice, Snip, Stab! I am your host, TheAngelicPyro, and here is the very next chapter! Now, let us get on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: Author-San is too creepy to own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! (Jeez Fran. After all I'm gonna do for you.)

Warning(s): Sad Bel, sad Siel, and my attempt at explaining shit.

* * *

After I put Siel in his bed, I went off to find my other brother, Belphegor.

Bel was playing in the garden again, and by playing, I mean killing the rest of the population of small animals near the castle.

"Yo, big bro."

He stared at me, and replied, "Ushishishishishi Fora. That is not the way a princess should get the prince's attention.

"Ushushushushu. I'm sorry it wasn't to your liking, _big bro_." He deadpanned and said, "What do you want, princess?"

"I'm saying goodbye."

"Ushishishishi... You can't be serious. Why do you want to leave, Fora?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"I want to explore the world on my own. Live this life to the fullest." I said, with sincerity. Then I smirked. "Till we meet again, older brother of mine." "Till then, little sister of mine."

We hugged, and like his brother, he didn't let go. "I'm going to kill them all." he announced, softly to me. "I know." I replied, and said gently, "Please don't kill our brother. You can injure him terribly, but please don't kill him. I love you both, you know."

"... I can't promise anything..."

"I know. But I am still leaving today. Let's make a deal. In five years, lets meet up at a café in Italy. Whichever is the most famous one. At that age, we would be...thirteen. Lets meet up there on the anniversary of today, promise?"

"Ushishishi, of course I promise dear sister."

"Ushushushu dear brother of mine, see you then! And don't forget!" I hollered behind me, on the last sentence I said to Bel, I was already running. I stopped by the security vault and stole all the money that was there, when I accidentally tripped the alarm, so I had to leave quickly.

I was already out the gates and on my way to freedom when they realized who the thief was.

* * *

I unintentionally befriended a certain arcobaleno illusionist.

I had fled the castle to Italy, when I...caught Mammon's eye? He apparently thought I seemed interesting. I saw news daily of the murderer Prince the Ripper. He was famous early on. Mammon saw the familiarity in my eyes when I saw who was in the papers and got him intrigued.

The way we met, however, was a bit sketchy.

I had been walking towards the hotel room I rented, when someone just, tried to hack their way into my mind. Since I never trained in mind barrier shit, they got in and saw my memories. From both lives.

"What the hell..?" I heard them exclaim softly.

I tested to see if I could join them in watching my memories. I succeeded.

"Who are you?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Pay me and I'll tell you." They responded. "Though, by your unusual memories, you should know."

"Viper? Well, Mammon. You changed it, right."

"Correct. Now before I torture you with my illusions, tell me how you know all this information." Mammon demanded. I could understand his point of view. A dead person with a second chance, that person knowing all about his world, me knowing who the future Vongola boss will be, the list goes on. Though maybe him knowing isn't such a bad thing. So I took the risk.

"I am a psychotic murderer who lived an all-around crappy life. My parents were shit, and my only safehaven was either with my sister or watching anime. Specifically, the anime Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! Then I died after killing my parents and getting stuck underwater, causing me to drown. I was then reborn as the youngest in a pair of triplets from my favorite anime. One of my brothers joins the Varia soon, cause he was bored, and the other, I don't know where he goes. He doesn't show up in the anime until it's been twenty years. Honestly, I thought you were a pretty cool character who is adorable with chubby cheeks. Also you're a badass, so...yeah." I took a deep breath. That was a mouthful of words.

"Which one joins the Varia." He asked, somehow keeping a level tone.

"Only gonna tell if you pay me." I said cockily.

"... How much do you want." He said, resigned.

"Half your salary."

"... Fine."

"His name is Belphegor, and right now, his alias is Prince the Ripper. The famous bloody murderer. His nickname is Bel. He plays with your chubby cheeks and you let him. He has a laugh similar to his fellow triplets. His hair hangs over his face like mine because of a family tradition and has beautiful cherry red eyes. He is currently eight years old, and is gonna be the Varia Storm Guardian." I took another deep breath.

"Hey Mammon? Can you keep all of this secret? I kinda took a risk telling you all of this." I asked hoping to catch a break.

"Only if I get back the money." He said, probably looking smug under his hood.

"Goddamnit. Fine." I responded, annoyed at losing my money so quickly.

"Since you know all about the curse and how to remove it, who is Bermuda Von Veckenschtein and what are Flames of Night." He asked.

"Give the money and the info's yours."

"Done."

"Bermuda is the leader of the Vindice, and one of the previous generation of Arcobaleno. He has the clear pacifier, and created the Night flame so he wouldn't die when Checkerface took away the power. Because Bermuda absolutely hated Checkerface, the rage and bitterness he felt made a new flame. That is how he is still alive, and how the Night flame was born."

"You certainly have a lot of knowledge, girl." A mysterious deep voice said.

I turned around, moving my hair to see who was there, who else was in my mindscape.

"Oh fuck."

It was Jaeger and Bermuda.

* * *

Yep. The Vindice is involved now. I am so sorry, because I take forever to write, and so you are probably gonna have to deal with this cliffhanger for awhile. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review on your way out!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	5. Bloody Fangirling

I know it's been awhile, but I hope you enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I only own Fora. Nothing else. There is a reason as to why this is on _Fan_ fiction site.

Warning(s): Major disappointment, a lot of italics, and craziness. Probably always gonna be crazy.

* * *

Fora's eyes widened. The Vindice!

 **"Speak, child."**

Then, as if a switch was flipped, she started sparkling. Her personality did a complete 180 and she started fangirling.

A little story behind this, is that some of her favorite characters were the Vindice. She just thought they were so badass! (And if she thought she could possibly learn their fighting style to successfully leave her parents, nobody needed to know.)

(She didn't, but she was always partial to scissors in any case.)

"Oh my GOSH! Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, is that you? Jaeger too? This has to be one of the best days of my second life! Ushushushushu!"

They twitched. Were they irritated?

Okay, so maybe they didn't share her enthusiasms. Was that more bloodlust she felt? Probably, considering that she knew their names and was EXCITED over it.

"I have been a fan ever since I read about you! Can you teach me anything? Can I join the team? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeeee?"

Another twitch.

She heard it before she felt it.

She had been stabbed. Oh, look at that royal blood of hers, spilling onto the ground uselessly.

Then Fora laughed. She almost couldn't stop laughing. Why was the room getting darker? She didn't know.

"What a waste~," she sang, "that the precious red normally flowing inside me is getting all over the dirty floor~!"

The Vindice almost shivered. Almost. They were respected, after all, and had a reputation to keep. She was just a little girl with too much knowledge... Right?

"Ne, Bermuda-chan, any particular reason your lapdog attacked a princess~? You should know that's not proper etiquette for someone of a lower class~!" She grinned, showing all of her razor blade sharp teeth.

"Maybe I looked up to the wrong people~"

Fora laughed. "At least Belphegor and Rasiel knew how to treat a lady, but y'all have no respect ~!"

"Interruption by attacking, terrible responses, and lack of tact." Fora listed, her disdain showing the longer she went on.

"Honestly, I expected more from the 'feared' Mafia police. You really disappointed me. I was so excited and everything! Then you just HAD to go and RUIN IT!" She ended her spiel practically yelling in their faces.

She then dramatically passed out due to blood loss.

They simultaneously sighed in relief. She was REALLY annoying.

Then she got up, because it was HER mindscape, and anyone who says otherwise will cease to exist within it.

Everyone groaned.

"Did you honestly think you could get me that easily, Vindice-san~? Again, so utterly disappointed in you~" She purred, the cockiness flowing from her in waves.

"Ushushushushushu~ you are all failures! I cannot believe you're ability to function so terribly! Really, if only you realized how your Flames of Night could be used to get rid of the curse! Did you really have to wait for the main plot to start and get to your arc before you had 'control' over the flames? How hilarious~!" As she began cackling once more, Jaeger _moved_.

He appeared behind and decapitated her.

Fora's eyes became dull and seemingly lifeless. The permanent grin still on her face was eerie when she had been laughing maniacally just moments before.

And then she woke up.

* * *

 _Being left alone, having to be an example to make others show some affection..._

 _Being obsessed over justice because of what people did to you, but in reality just wanting to exact revenge for yourself..._

 _Thinking everyone is against you even when they aren't._

 _Being skeptical about everything._

 _Trying to convince yourself that having people who support you is worthless, but ending up envying those who have others that understand and stand beside them._

 _Trying to help others, to make others need you, when in reality you're the one who is in desperate need for others..._

 _Not comprehending other people in the inside, because you've never experienced close friendships with others._

 _Being selfish, only caring about yourself, because there is no one else to care about, and because if you yourself won't, who will?_

 _Trying to prove that you're not worthless to the people who have hurt you, pushing onward fueled only by that purpose, only by lies and hate, thinking it will make those people pay..._

 _Trying to prove that you're worth the attention of others._

 _ **It can all drive you so mad.**_

 _Seeking other people's attention, and turning crazy once you obtain it. Thinking, "it's absurd how two-faced people can be, how easily others can gain and lose interest in you."_

 _Questioning who really is your enemy..._

 _Pretending to have an outwards personality, acting in a enchanting way to draw other people's attention, wearing that facade despite having absolutely no other reason to act that way, being friendless, with a ruined life._

 _Wishing you had met people who understood you a little sooner..._

 _Why, that was just life, wasn't it?_

 _My actions only spun out of control just as much as my mind did._

* * *

 _I know what it's like to be abused and bullied into compliance. I know what it's like to struggle against how others see you. I know what it's like to mold yourself into something you think others want to see while completely sacrificing your own sense of personal identity. I know what it's like to struggle with no sense of self worth other than what you can do for other people. I know what it's like to see the bad side of humanity so much you just want to see the world fucking burn because it seems like there's no good in the world._

 _Human's are social creatures and acts such as murder cannot be performed without causing irreversible damage to the psyche. That is to say - the way humans are wired - we simply can't hurt one another without hurting ourselves, opening old wounds, deepening cuts, whatever you want to call it. In that way, to harm others - to commit murder - is against us. Not to say that we aren't capable, but it is in fact against our nature. So, what happens if you end up filled with insanity if you rid_ _the world of a few less wastes of human space?_

 _And if it was more horrific than need be, well, I didn't survive long enough to get caught._

* * *

If it was a bit confusing, sorry about that. Fora, if you couldn't tell, is a bit fucked up Also: Slice, Snip, Stab! is no longer on hiatus! So yea. That's a thing. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	6. Forgiveness? Can you Imagine?

Hey y'all! I surprisingly finished this chapter way quicker than usual, and timeskips are pretty handy. Also, have I said thank you lately? Cause you are all honestly amazing. Thank you for deciding to ride this story out, and actually finding entertainment from Fora and her (mis)adventures. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

And yes, Bel can be a dick, but this was an honest mistake.

DISCLAIMER: I only own my adorable little psychopath Fora! Everything else belongs to Amano Akira!

Warning(s): The gloriousness of an amazing Top Magician, murder, and a non-reunion.

* * *

 _And then she woke up._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

It was a bit disorienting, experiencing the act of decapitation. Mammon was gone, as were the Vindice.

She sat up and went on her daily jog, leading into her strenuous training.

For a technically eight year old girl, Fora was rather strong. Whether it was because of exercising every morning, or the fact that she regularly killed with excellent precision with her scissors, she didn't know.

What she did know, was that she should learn a vast amount of languages, while her body was still young. So, she picked up a couple books at a nearby library on learning Chinese, German, Spanish, French, and Japanese. It was always fun to try something new, after all. Maybe she would look into advanced medical books for better ways to kill!

* * *

When does a persona stop being a mask? At what point is it so integrated into yourself that you don't remember who you used to be?

When do you realize that you are just a shell?

Luci- _Fora_ didn't know.

It certainly wasn't out of the blue. At first, it was only at home towards her parents _neverathersisterneveruntilshethedayshedied-_

But then, it was at school too. She was losing the admittedly few people keeping her sane, and then she snapped. But, who else could she blame but herself?

Yet, being a murdering psychopath was way more entertaining than her entire last life!

So it was rather fitting that she had two understanding, just as fucked up brothers. She even got her own unique laugh too, even if it almost counted as a verbal tic!

And if she was mildly relieved that they wouldn't judge her mental state, that was never openly discussed.

* * *

 **~ Time Skip - Five Years Later ~**

Fora was currently waiting in Antico Caffè Greco, in a half-booth in the back. She was mindlessly sipping the 1 cream/5 sugar coffee as she (impatiently) waited for her brother to remember their promise.

 _"Let's meet up there on the anniversary of today, promise?"_

 _"Ushishishi, of course I promise dear sister."_

 _"Ushushushu dear brother of mine, see you then! And don't forget!"_

Yet here she was, the thirteen year old all alone and apparently forgotten. Needless to say, Belphegor never deigned to grace her with his presence.

She also would never say that the owner kicked her out because she didn't leave when they closed, hoping for the impossible.

Distantly, the legendary Prince the Ripper (now part of the infamous assassination squad, The Varia,) would sneeze as he sliced up the most recent victim he was paid to kill, wondering why he felt horrible all of the sudden. The tug in his brain was insistent that he had forgotten something important, but right now, he had a mission to complete.

Later, he would vaguely remember a promise to one of his most precious people. He'd rush to Antico Caffè Greco in a disheveled state, to find it had been closed for hours.

The next morning, the news would be filled with the words, **_"I'M SORRY,"_ ** written in blood. The amount of bodies dragged into a pile next to the cafe was astounding.

Fora wouldn't notice, as she skipped town during the night in an emotional fit. In her frenzied rage, an impressive amount of corpses were stabbed and gutted with amazing precision, almost as if it were a murderous medical student that knew all of the major arteries.

Her journey would lead her to France, where she would be adopted by a nice old lady with her daughter's son, as she had died in labor. The male had been long gone, suffering in his own grief (though he would die soon by a certain Hitman, who had mosquitoes with diseases as the deadly hit.)

* * *

The child with unusually old eyes and bright hair would eventually warm a few pieces of her shattered heart, soul, and mind, as he was a unique little bugger. It also helped that he didn't bat an eye when she killed that same old lady in a jealous rage of her hugging said child. Fran, the child she staked claim to, especially when he called her Luci-nee.

Lucille was her 'fake' name, as she obviously couldn't use this life's name of hers and it simply reminded her of her (previously) singular ray of sunshine Anna. Oh, what she would give to apologize...

She quickly cleared those thoughts from her head, as she was now in charge of an apple-wearing seven year old. A Top Magician certainly, but a child nonetheless. Thankfully, she knew a couple recipes so they wouldn't starve, as she had unfortunately killed the cook.

"Luci-nee. How did I make this hat? I just thought of wanting apples and thinking about wearing a hat, and then poof," He maneuvered his hands as if to make an explosion. "it created this thing. How?"

Surprisingly, he managed to even make his questions deadpanned.

"Comment devrais-je savoir?(1) Don't worry about it to much, in any case. Now, get dressed. We have to go grocery shopping, and I need to relieve some stress. Interested in the art of killing?"

* * *

Chapter end! I tried incorporating Google Translate French, so I'm sorry if it's incorrect...

(1): How should I know?

Also! Fran is my favorite character out of everyone so I kinda skipped ahead where I could start writing him... Sorry if that was disappointing for anyone... See ya next time!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	7. Of Apples and Reunions

Hi, welcome back to Slice, Snip, Stab! Sorry for any delay in my stories for updates y'all. I hope you get some entertainment (and/or feels) from this chapter! So without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I own Fora, any plot changes, and nothin else.

Warning(s): Childish fighting between siblings? The Varia... anything that needs a warning!

Edit: Fuck I can't believe I spelled Millefiore wrong agh-

* * *

"Ne, Luci-nee, can we leave?" Fran drawled, his voice vaguely sounding like a question. "It's so _boring_ here, and the smell of her blood still lingers. It's rather disgusting."

She sighed. "Fran, you know your skills to be an assassin are almost completely shit, right? Come on, I gave you some of the books I have. You can learn a couple languages, and kill people easily if you actually read the medical books I gave you."

"But I already learned all of them. And the books you have are tearing, if you wanted to know."

They were eating breakfast, having already had this conversation multiple times in the past few weeks. "Okay, you know what? Fine. We'll leave. Just... hurry up and pack ya brat."

"Already done." Fran cheekily replied.

* * *

They were wandering around now, visiting the weirdest places. The Galápagos Islands were admittedly fun to explore. Now, the plane just landed. Fora was back in Italy, both to possibly find either of her brothers, and to help Fran with his Italian. What she didn't expect, was running into a certain slightly androgynous character, who was part of the Vongola's Varia.

Unsurprisingly, they were traveling without Xanxas, as the Cradle Affair was around the time Belphegor joined. "Kaching..." Fora muttered, a bit irritated at the prospect of seeing her brother after what he failed to do, even after two years.

"Bel-chan! Wai- oh... You're not Bel... Who are you?" Shit.

"Fran, we have go."

"Haiii."

He hid us within an illusion as we attempted to escape, but that's when Mammon and Belphegor showed up.

"Tch, amateurs. This won't take long to dispel." SHIT.

"Fo-Fora?" The Varia looked between us curiously, wondering who could make The Prince lose his composure.

"I thought you killed your whole family..." Lussuria questioned Bel, easily seeing the resemblance.

"Not me though, I left before that happened. We had a deal to meet and everything, but _someone_ FORGOT!" I saw him flinch, knowing I was glaring even as my eyes were hidden.

Fran was silent during this whole exchange, probably a bit annoyed that he hadn't known this life's real name of mine. " _Fora-nee,_ " Yup, he was pissed. "Are you guys siblings?"

"Yeah, though this reunion is shittier than I would've liked, considering I was hoping to never see him again."

"Oh, so you have another younger brother now? Ushishishishi, that's weird, because I thought you were a triplet with Rasiel and I."

"Ushushushushu, yes indeed, Belphegor. He's been with me for two years, after you _abandoned_ me."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Oh yeah? When? Cause if I remember correctly, you didn't say anything apologetic!"

We were attracting onlookers with our sibling squabbling, so Lussuria led us indoors to the hotel they were staying in while in town. Surprisingly, no one batted an eye at the front desk as Fran and I were shoved toward the room.

Then, the interrogation began.

* * *

"Honestly, is that any way to treat a princess? Really Bel, you're losing your touch." I smirked wider at his grin-turned-grimace. Fran just sighed, always annoyed when I brought up my royal heritage.

"Geez Luci-nee, dial down the pretentiousness. Oh wait, sorry. Fora, was it? Truly forgive me, I'm so sorry for getting that wrong." His voice was practically _dripping_ with sharp, stinging, completely monotone sarcasm. I winced, feeling a bit cruel for hiding my _(this life's)_ true name.

"Oh? You went by Luci-"

"Actually, it was Lucille, and only my important person got to call me Luci."

I got an upward tilt from Fran, his face vaguely confused but was mostly unreadable.

I smiled at him, and his face cleared up in recognition.

Then, I was graced with a rarity; Fran giving me a small, awkward smile. His face almost immediately fell back into the neutral expression, but that smile cheered up my sour mood.

Yet again, my dearest brother would ruin my lighter mood.

"Fora, _dearest_ sister of mine, why did you leave? Then you could've seen me stab him in the stomach and watched him bleed out to death, and we could've joined the Varia together! Wouldn't that be nice?"

I snorted, the idea of joining _any_ groups highly unappealing.

The Varia, (mostly Lussuria,) gave affronted looks to my reaction, appearing to be vaguely insulted.

"Do you honestly believe I would like it with aligning myself to something as lowly as an assassination squad? I can barely tolerate associating with you because of your little bonds with them. It makes you _weak_ , and I plan on being the strongest in the world." I ended my little speech there, almost laughing at their enraged expressions. Fran just sighed, never understanding my views on that subject.

They would understand.

Eventually, everyone does.

Being betrayed more often than not kinda does that to you.

* * *

Extra ~ Future Arc

"I've said it to Bel and I'll say it to you. I will never understand why you tied yourself down with useless attachments and groups. But, if it makes you happy, go ahead. Just... Stay safe, will ya? I worry about you, kiddo. Alright. Later."

Fran barely heard the beep signaling it was over, as snapped his phone shut with a tear unwillingly ran down his solemn and stoic face. The voicemail had been from a couple years ago, but it was the last time he heard her voice since before she died. It was the reason he stuck with the old and battered phone in the first place.

She was his guardian, sister, protector, and so much more. Losing her was, for one, a huge loss to the Vongola, in terms of firepower. In the fight against the Millefiore, she was one of the biggest challenges they faced, tearing into their forces and cruelly torturing information from the ones left to die.

Fran shook himself out of his stupor, and began preparing to break out a certain Pineapple Fairy. Even if it was the anniversary of her death, he still had a world to save.

Whether he knew she was in it or not.

* * *

I wrote that last bit on a whim, and ended up really enjoyed the implications of it. So, now it's my version of canon and you can do with that information what you will. Fran now knows her "real" name, (at least for this life,) and was a bit ticked off with only knowing her other name. It would make sense, cause they've come to see each other as family after so long. Fora secretly hates the thought of separating from him just for canon, so this is like, gonna be _super_ au. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	8. Sorry Varia, and is it Feelings Time?

This chapter was already midway to being done, but it's just been sitting in my document manager for over half a year. I am so sorry y'all, but here it is? In any case, please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

Side note, I hate my past self. _WHY DID YOU KEEP CHANGING THE POINT OF VIEW FROM FIRST TO THIRD!? JUST PICK ONE AND STICK WITH IT! I am sorely tempted to freaking edit it but FFdotnet doesn't like me when it comes to that..._

DISCLAIMER: I only own Fora!

Warning(s): Sorry if you like Shakespeare, as they certainly do not. Also prepare for an emotion dump, as the ending I did not expect and yet here I am, the author.

* * *

"To answer your question more politely and in way less words, nah, I'm good."

Levi growled, feeling scandalized at the blatant disrespect.

"See, I would join your little boy band, but I prefer going solo myself, with only the exception being my dear little brother Fran. Sorry, oh so High and Mighty assassination squad."

Under their glares, she laughed at the pitiful amount of Killing Intent they were using. It was almost laughably easy to ruffle their feathers and damage their fragile egos. In fact, she just _had_ to laugh.

"Ushushushu Fran, I think it's time to take our leave! I do believe we've overstayed our welcome, so come along! We have places to see, people to kill, and I just don't want to deal with my blood brother for right now, so... Bye Varia! I really won't miss you!" She grinned, beginning to make her way out of the hotel room.

"Nee-san, I hear Japan is good this time of year. Apparently the cherry blossoms are in bloom." He piped up, following me out the door as they were shocked into place.

"Oh, and Lussuria? Can I call you Luss-nee?' They nodded hesitantly, glancing between me and Bel, "'Kay thanks! Bye y'all!" And we ended up hightailing it out of there, running from my furious brother and the rest of his lot.

God, Italy was such a _pain._

* * *

"...Have I ever told you I'm not supposed to exist?"

Fran hummed noncommittally, bringing his knees up to his chest as they watched the night sky.

"Do you mean as in you're having an existential crisis, or..?"

"No, I actually know I shouldn't exist. There should've just been twins, if not for the last-minute heartbeat from me. Therefore, I shouldn't exist."

"See, but you do. It might suck, but it's true. There must've been _some_ reason you're here if it was as late as you say. If you believe in these types of things, then maybe some higher power thought you could add something to this world. Either way, everything you just said is proving my point." He finished his little speech with a vaguely triumphant look in her direction, before laying back down on the grass.

"You know, that would've been way more cool if you hadn't fallen asleep right after saying it." She smiled at the little one who was now inaudibly sleeping.

"But thanks, kiddo."

.

.

.

* * *

They ended up not going to Japan that year, instead opting to go to the States while the heat from pissing off the Varia cooled a bit. Fran didn't saying anything about it, but she knew he was mildly disappointed at not seeing the famous cherry blossoms. "We'll go next year, kiddo."

"...So why are we in America?"

"Because, I need to brush up on my English, and you need practice speaking it where it's more common." She responded, glancing down at him. "You might need to use some illusions on us though. People really don't trust the younger children who wander alone here."

Fran nodded, looking up from the book he picked up earlier from library we visited. "Taking an interest in Shakespeare?"

"Romeo and Juliet are stupid. They knew each other for less than three days, why die for someone practically a stranger?"

"My thoughts completely. That's why I didn't like Romeo and Juliet. They are literally the embodiment of stupid teenagers."

"Aren't you a teenager yourself, nee-san?"

"Yes, but at least I'm not a stupid one. I actually know how to effectively torture someone after all!" She grinned, before bringing up something that had been on her mind for quite awhile.

"Speaking of which, I was thinking of becoming the Worlds' Greatest Murderer somehow, though I'm not entirely sure how to go about it. What do you think?"

"You have to kill people nee-san, it's pretty self-explanatory."

She groaned, "Fran, I get that much, I just don't know what symbol I should have. What would be a good one to paint at every crime scene in their blood?"

"A diamond? You could be showing off that you were a royal, a rich one at that, and also just get to paint in blood." He shrugged, before going back to reading.

"You know what? I actually like that idea... and if we add a crown to the middle, it'd be obvious I'm royalty!"

"Sure, whatever. Do you have a specific type of people you want to murder, or should it be at random?"

"Patterns are boring, so it'll have to be random! This is so exciting, isn't it? It has been awhile though, so I might have to borrow some of our dear acquaintance the Varia's subordinates for practice! I don't think they'll mind, do you?"

"They will. They definitely will. They don't like you, or me for that matter."

"I was making a joke."

"I know. It wasn't funny nee-san."

"You brat! Come over here so I can show you what something _Humerus_ looks like!"

"...Did you actually just make a bone joke."

"Hey, I was studying to become a doctor you brat, I have the right."

Fran paused, his face showing extremely clear confusion, "When? I only know from the books you had me read, and even then they were vague. So when did study. And for that matter, why want to become the Worlds' Greatest Murderer if you wanted to be a doctor?" His words were like daggers, stabbing her over and over again with an weird feeling of what seemed to be... guilt?

"I..."

"You what?"

"Do you remember when we were still in Europe, and I told you I wasn't supposed to be here?"

"Yeah?"

"This is connected to that."

"Okay, and? You've given me nothing to work off of."

"Well if you'd give me a minute- no, nevermind. I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. I lived a life before this."

"So you wanted to be a doctor, studied really hard for it, then gave up to do the exact opposite of what you wanted? With what time?"

"No dumbass, I was reincarnated. New life, new me I suppose."

"Let's say you were. Why did you go from saving to killing? It just seems like you're a coin that flipped to it's other side, kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"I spent the last parts of my past life as a murderer, who killed my parents. My little sister feared for her life, scared of me. I would never have hurt her, it was their fault! Anna was my light, the only real thing worth living for. She stayed, when others left me behind. How did I repay her? I cut our parents bodies apart and spread them everywhere, until it was all covered and ran."

She laughed.

"You wanna know the funny part? I died from bleeding out and drowning. Now isn't that hilarious?" Her laugh turned into a cackle, while tears ran down her face.

"And then I was here." She ended calmly, as if she hadn't just been reliving her last moments.

Fran got up, walked over to her, and knelt down.

"Can I touch you."

She gave a nod, looking straight ahead while her eyes glazed over.

He carefully maneuvered his arms around her frame and hugged her. Lightly, but it had the same intent.

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"'s fin..." Her voice was muffled into his shirt.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm fine you dork."

"Just making a joke."

"I know. It wasn't funny though."

* * *

Yikes, an emotion dump in a new update? I would never! Please, tell me if you liked it. I want to know your thoughts, theories, maybe even just what weather you're having!

(Okay so, Fora was eight when Bel murdered mostly everyone, five years passed before she started hanging out with Fran, then another two years before she saw her brother again, and then the year where Fran was upset they didn't go to see the cherry blossoms and had that conversation. Fora's sixteen!)

Well, there wasn't really a point to that other than showing the timeline so... Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	9. Of Gifts and Style Changes!

Okay here we go. A lighter, fluffier chapter as an apology for the feels in the last one. That and, I had this idea written in my drafts so here it is. I do ask that you please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"

DISCLAIMER: I only own Fora, and maybe plot changes.

Warning(s): Lots of capital F Fluff, if it's not too much of a difference from the talks of murder in the last one.

* * *

"You know, I'm still wondering why you'd want the illusion of a giant apple hat on your head. People keep giving us weird looks and it's blowing our cover." She spoke up, finally addressing the rather obvious issue.

"If I say it's for practice you won't believe me."

"Well I'm just saying there are less conspicuous things to wear for practicing than an apple."

"But I was born in an apple grove. I feel more connected to it if I make a nice hat that represents where I came from."

She gave him a flat look.

"Kidding."

"Let's say it _is_ for practice. Why not make a bracelet or something, instead of hiding your hair? You are missing out on so many possibilities!"

"Possibilities for what?"

"Your hair. I could braid it, or put it into a man-bun, maybe even give you a mohawk!"

"One, why are you getting so excited for this, and two you are not giving me a mohawk or braiding my hair. I refuse."

"Well, since you didn't say anything about the man-bun," He stared at her blankly, "I get to put it up! Now if you'd be so kind as to take down your illusion?"

* * *

"I can't believe I actually let you do this."

Fran was in his usual outfit consisting of an oversized navy jacket, plain black t-shirt and jeans, with two differences; his apple hat was gone, and it was replaced with his teal hair held up in a loose bun.

"Now, for this to fully work we need your hair to grow out a bit more, but it's lookin' good!"

His cheeks turned slightly pink, and his hand lightly grazed his new hairstyle.

"I guess... it's not horrible..."

"I think this qualifies as a... Fran-bun. "

He swatted at her half-heartedly, before leaning back in his chair.

"No! My work..!"

"Ha. That's what you get, after that terrible pun."

"Oh yeah! I have something for ya! But," She held her finger up warningly, "after you get this, I have the freedom to make as many jokes as I want. Deal?"

He shrugged.

"No promises."

"I guess that works, cause this is technically a birthday gift. Though I don't actually know your day of birth..."

"Don't worry, I don't know either."

"Well anyways, here ya go! Hurry up and open it!" She thrust the extremely-well wrapped package into his arms as he stumbled.

"Hai, hai." Fran tore open the paper and tried to get the tape off before giving up and making a box cutter.

"..."

He stared blankly into the gift, and slowly lifted his head to give her a flat look while pulling out another box wrapped entirely in duct tape.

"Really?"

She merely 'Ushushu'ed' with an excited grin.

He tugged on the tape ends helplessly, sighing and grabbing the box cutters to at least try to make a dent.

They didn't.

"D-Do you," she wheezed, laughing her ass off, "need some help t-there?"

He gave a small glare, and materialized industrial scissors for assistance.

"Ooo! Gimme gimme!"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because of this packaging."

"It's just duct tape!"

"Exactly. Duct tape is impenetrable." He waved the scissors around. "Do you see what you've done? I have to use sharp objects and even then I'm having trouble opening it."

"In all seriousness, do you need some help? I'll admit, I may have gone overboard with the tape..."

He wordlessly passed the box to her with a sigh.

"Okay, so there's a trick to it. On this corner, I ended all the tape pieces for easy access, you just didn't notice. Now if you pull from here..." She tore all of the tape off in one fell swoop to reveal another box.

"There you go! It should be pretty easy to open it now!" Fora handed the box back to him, and he finally got to open the gift.

Inside was... a necklace. Beautifully carved from sterling silver was a familiar design they had made together.

"I figured that, since you're basically my literal partner in crime, we should match with this," She pulled a similar necklace out from under her shirt, "Do you like it?"

 _"A diamond? You could be showing off that you were a royal, a rich one at that, and also just get to paint in blood." He shrugged, before going back to reading._

 _"You know what? I actually like that idea... and if we add a crown to the middle, it'd be obvious I'm royalty!"_

He gently lifted the necklace and clasped it around his neck carefully, as if it were made of glass.

"Thanks, nee-san. I really... really appreciate it."

She smiled, and he felt the need to say something before the scene got too sappy. "I hope you know this doesn't make up for the pun from earlier."

"Sure it doesn't kiddo."

He nodded, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest as he clutched the necklace.

"Now come on, let's get going. I waited three weeks for that to come in ya know, and I'm sick of the place."

"Hai, nee-san."

* * *

Extra ~ Regret

There's probably a phase that fits him perfectly, but he doesn't know what it would be. Strange, isn't it? An utterly useless thought that does nothing but distract. Maybe that was the point. He'll never know, and by now it's forgotten, within all the pain and regret.

Regret?

.

Only when someone is dead are they cherished, remembered for all the good things and none of the bad, somehow getting to have a clean slate in the end.

There were only a small amount of people who would actually think that about her.

It's funny, really. So many were ignorant of what she did. One of those who helped the process of saving the world, even if originally she tried to end it.

She'd hate him for saying she was a martyr, but by definition, she was. Dying for a cause she believed in, even if it meant not seeing the fruits of her endeavor.

In any case, Fran was numb. He received the news merely an hour ago, and since then sat in the same spot, staring at the same, _stupid_ blank wall. It was the one time they were fighting in different countries, and this happened.

The team that reported it still hadn't recovered her body, but it was only a matter of time.

He almost didn't want them to.

Retrieving a corpse confirmed someone was dead, and he wanted to entertain the hope that she was still among the living.

Regardless, he sighed, finally moving from his spot after so long. The bones cracked, and for one tantalizing moment, he wished it meant his life had ended and his body was mutilated until it was impossible to tell it once belonged to a human.

Only for a moment though.

Only for...

.

.

.

He shed no tears when they said she was found. None when he was on his way to see her in person. Not even when he saw her, or what was left of her, did his face change. The burning sensation was there, the watery eyes too. He knew what was supposed to happen, his brain was preparing for all the gross things to pour from the various holes his face but...

He felt nothing.

It was as if it was a game. He had the control, knew what was happening, it just seemed like he was merely behind glass or watching a movie.

It was as if he was impersonating... himself.

And isn't that strange?

.

.

.

Her body was cold.

He grasped the necklace she had gotten him custom made to feel something other than freezing flesh.

His hair had fallen out of the bun hours ago, and was hanging limply in front of him.

He didn't care.

His only family for over ten years was gone, and he felt nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

If anything, he was empty. Missing something. It was obvious he was missing something because right in front of him lay someone who took care of him and they were dead.

He almost wanted to laugh.

Of course this would happen. It always happened to him.

People died all the time. It was just his luck that the person who died was the only one he actually cared about.

She was gone, and Fran?

Well...

Fran wasn't.

* * *

Okay so uhh, I might've lied when I said it was _just_ gonna be fluff, but I wrote this and really wanted to add it with this chapter... In any case, I hope you, enjoyed please review your thoughts and I'll see y'all next time!

~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
